moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaedris Kir-Valras
Thousands of years of existence have not dulled Isaedris' personality nor likened her to the ancient mentors of nursery tales. By the eye only, she might fit in with the worst of the Highborne, but upon introduction her manner is neither haughty nor holier-than-thou. There is a level of confidence and surety of skill in her that gives her enough humility to exist in near contrast to her Highborne brethren, whose sense of superiority often jades their interactions. Above all, that brilliant mind of hers is endlessly inquisitive, always seeking answers to the 'why?' of everything. From this driving need to know, she has a powerful sense of adventure that leads her across regions, countries, and worlds to answer her questions. For although she can be reserved in manner, it will always be this adventure and determination for knowledge that will link her to other people of varying castes and creeds. Beneath that practiced and sometimes cold demeanor, there is a deep passion for life within her that has kept her going all of these years. It takes some time to reveal, but when it does come out, it can be tempestuous in the best or worst of ways. To Lay Eyes Upon Her Although she would never deign to answer the question if asked directly, everything about Isaedris gives the air of an ancient time gone past. From her extravagant jewelry to the vibrant hues of her silks and bold styles of her gowns, her aesthetic evokes the lost era of Azshara's reign. Moon-white hair falls to the small of her back if left loose in style, though she frequently arranges it into a variety of looks, sometimes curled or others pin-straight. Its undertones and hue complements her dusky-lilac complexion. The profile of this Highborne is elegant, with a graceful slope of the brow into the wide, inquisitive eyes and smooth line of her nose. A defined jawline is offset by the softness of her mouth, where her full lips are often painted in cool jewel tones. A Time Long Past Isaedris was born to the Kir-Valras family during near the start of Azshara's reign before The Sundering in what is now known as the region of Winterspring. Her birthplace was the family's mountain retreat, a manor called Kir-Valril. In this time period, the Kaldorei of Kir-Valril were relatively new blood aristos, known for a particular affinity toward Arcane and its expression in frost magic. As such, Isaedris came by her interest in magic naturally. Thanks to the wealth and prestige of her family, she was privileged enough to be educated in Nar'thalas Academy, long before the territory was destroyed by the queen's wrath. Indeed, she spent quite a while in the Prince's realm, earning a name for herself through her skill and willingness to work hard. She missed the destruction of the region by mere decades, but its aftermath set her back in the social circles of the Highborne for centuries - due to her known affiliation with the academy. It took countless favors and hundreds of years of decisive machinations to earn her way back into general social favor. The fruit of her efforts culminated in the moment she was sent to Eldre'thalas to assist the original magi that the Queen had ordered. It proved to be more of a salvation than anyone knew, as she survived The Sundering in the halls of this ancient library. After thousands of years of diligent work and going above and beyond to contribute to the wealth of knowledge in Eldre'thalas, she earned recognition for her skill and commitment with a title whose closest relative in the common tongue is 'Archmage.' Among the Shen'dralar, she was known for her adventurous initiatives and wealth of educational contributions to the massive library. She taught some apprentices, but by and large always called herself the 'eternal student,' citing that one could never learn all there is to know. With the lessons of the Sundering in the mind of one who lived through the experience, she has a vested interest in protecting Azeroth from its deadly dance with the Legion. After having assisted in the Nightfallen Rebellion, she now travels the Broken Isles doing what she can to staunch the flow of the Legion invasion.Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Mages